a cheetah spots
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Wally mother in-law is paulia crook, nuff said
1. Chapter 1

**A cheetah spots**

**This is my first fan fiction so goes easy on me. I going to put numbers at the beginning of each paragraph, so tell me where an error is by the paragraph number (sentence with the said error to fix would be nice). P.S. Artemis never faked her death in my version. P.S.S. I don't own young justice they belong to "dc comics" and "dc nation".**

"**a cheetah spots can't change, it's direction can." I'mthebestoftherest.**

**Date: June 10/ 2020**

A 27 year old, Prof. Wally West was walking down from his job at Harvard (which they relocated to keystone city so it won't be near any big terrorists/aliens targets) gets a call from his aunt and uncle (Iris and Barry Allen aka the ex-Flash). He hears that his kids were at their house, and his uncle try to talk him to be the Flash. He hated when Barry did that, he told Barry he couldn't put 'his wife', and kids in more danger that his, and 'his wife' past already had.

He ran some of his commute at his top speeds he couldn't afford to miss his and 'his wife' 6 year wedding anniversary, so he enter his house, and was tackled to the ground by a figure in a green outfit with a smiling cat mask. He knew that face anywhere "Cheshire" he said, "surprised to see me," the feline ninja said Wally replied with "you're my wife, and we live together so … no." he said flipping her over, moving her mask to her head, and kissing her in one motion.

Cheshire said "where did the fun go," "let's go to our room and find out," replied Wally, " I got the belt already," she said with fear in her voice, "you been so good the last 3 months, and it our anniversary, I going let you get away with breaking rule 2."(rule 2 is don't do Anything that treating either of our secret identities, if Jade break any rule she will get a spanking with a device of her choosing) "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said giving a kiss in-between every one of her words.

"Race you to our room", said Wally they left in a blur of blue, red, white, black, and green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got review and I fix my mistakes I decided to continue my story "a cheetah spots", same drill as last time, I don't own young justice they belong to dc nation and dc comic.**

**This sto**

**Oh, and in my version of young justice universe Cheshire is 2 years older than Wally.**

**Don't forget to like this story or at least not hate it plez.**

"**Death cannot being undone, mistake can be fix, memories can be poison or a guide, your choose," I'mthebestoftherest**

We see to a door with the name Lian West, and on the other side we see the name Wally R. West Jr. and Iris C. West, with both of them being in reverse, we then discover we zoom out a little to see we were looking in two mirror, only to see a shadowy figure pass though the one of them then the other.

We then see the inside of the young west couple (Jade, and Wally west) the young couple lost some of their clothes, Jade is wearing a red and yellow bikini-style bra that is divided by a lightning bolt strip in the middle of her bra, and some green "Hello Kitty" panties. Wally was in some blue jeans, with a Flash T-shirt on.

Jade was about to take her bra off when Wally said,

"Wait"

Jade replied, "What?" she said a little scare.

"I just wanted to give you, your wedding anniversary present," he said grapping to 2 boxes from his bag.

"What that," she ask with her high curiousness nature. She saw two glass blocks with those laser craving in them the first one is was the scene from Alice in wonderland where the Cheshire cat was leaving Alice by turning invisible this picture show the cat top and the rest was invisible. When she saw the second, she broke down in tears, "It so beautiful," it was the image of both Iris, and Wally Jr. being hold by her and to left of her was Wally holding a 5 year old Lian, to the left of him was Artemis and hers' mother, on her other side was Wally's uncle Barry, his aunt Iris, theirs kids.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she said hugging him, after a second or two she noticed her husband was staring into space " Wally you O.K.,"

"Huh, yeah just remembering how our relationship started."

Jade said, "Hey maybe after we have sex, you and I can think over it while, eating some romantic dinner we both can make." She said smiling.

He smiled as he remove his and Jade outfit at extreme speeds. He tackled her on their bed barely giving him a good look at his wife fantastic body, let alone giving his wife a look at him.

"Sometimes, I think you are trying to keep me from seeing you naked," she said with a laugh.

Wally replied "If I had such a bad body why do I keep finding you masturbating to me exercising with my shirt off," he said, while rubbing his penis in Jade pelvic area.

"YOU SAW THAT," she said, she never been so humiliated all her life even when Wally spanks her, nothing was a bigger blow to her pride than the thought of Wally seeing her rub herself.

"Yeah it was hot," he said while pinching her nipple. "Yeah, 'pant' yeah, don't 'pant' stop,"

He yet another flip, got up on his feet, lean over Jade's pelvic, and started to lick her pussy. "You know the drill," he said, while laying the rest of his body next to Jade head. She then grabs her husband hips and put his penis in her mouth and sucks it.

'Muff' 'muff' 'muff'.

He got off of her and said "enough foreplay." Jade responded with her a smile she learn, that was zero percent creepy, and 100% arousing.

He lay on the bed after he told Jade how "You can be in top."

She located herself to where her lips and pelvis is hovering over his, and the fun began.

'Pant' "I" 'Pant' "glad" 'pant' "I'm" 'pant' "on" 'pant' 'pant' "on top,"

"Me too," he got out, "because" 'pant' "nothing is" 'pant' "protecting" 'pant' "your highly spank able ass" 'pant' as he did he slap her right check, and tickled her left. "OW" 'pant' 'ha' and switch.

"I'm coming" she cum cups of the stuff.

"Now that I have something to decrease friction let's see that beautiful ass of yours,"

She and Wally got up, she laid on the bed with her ass up, waiting, and he rubs his penis on both her checks so he can hear her moan. He went straight for her anus, and scream at the top of her long.

'Pant' 'pant' 'pant' 'pant' "I LOVE YOU, WALLY WEST," "I LOVE YOU, JADE WEST." And they both came hard.

Wally and Jade both got hungry, "Let's make dinner, my speedster,"

"K. my Cheetah," and two blur of human color skin appear and they got in civilian clothes Jade outfit was a red shirt, and skin tight blue jeans.

"How did I go from having an abusive crazy husband that would cheating on me, and try to kill me and Lian, just to find his original to a loving intelligent husband who gave me super speed to save my life, no matter what everyone else said."

"I the lucky one." Wally said.

To be contunied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A cheetah spots: chapter 3: First date,**

"**Nothing is impossible, something are simply less as likely as others," 'James Howard Brown',**** Jonathan Winters: twilight zone: a game of pool,**

"So, what does my lost cheetah, want for…" he pause, when they saw a bulky figure with pointy ears, "What do you want, Dick," yeah, The Boy Wonder became The Dark Knight,

"What I'm I, chop liver," said a voice by a good 'Jerry Seinfeld' impersonator,

"Oh, hi preacher," Jade said,

"You know the name is 'Tech'," Tech said, she simile,

"Wallace, the reason for both Tech, and I uninvited visit is to offer you a place in the league,"

"Duck, stop leaving out details," Tech said just to annoyed Dick, "We came to offer BOTH of you offers a spots on the team,"

"Both of…us," they said simultaneously, while starting at Tech,

"Yes, I talk the league into alloying Jade into the roster, if she changes her title from Cheshire to, while, uh, anything else in the world,"

"Thanks, for reminding me of my past," Jade said,

"Sorry," Tech apologized.

"Apologize accepted,"

"What is your answer," Dick demanded

"Good question,"

"I'm going to leave that answer to Jade," Wally answered,

"I would love to, but someone got to look out for the kids, I'm not telling no I'm just saying not now,"

"I can respect that, I disagree with it but I respect it," tech stated, Dick just mumble cursing under what he think is his breath, "Dick, how can you be the 'world greatest detective' you going to need to figure how to mumble,"

"Tech, go fuck yourself,"

"Dick, we should go before you, over stay our welcome, sorry for the inconvenience," Dick and Tech leaves,

"I used to wonder, why you didn't allow my friends to take care of the kids," Wally stated,

"Wally, can we make dinner, my metabolism is in overdrove right now,"

"Mine too," Wally said,

30 minutes later:

"Funny how we went from near mortals enemies to lovers," Jade said,

"It probably has something to do with the fact neither of us kill the other on our first date,"

_**Flashback: 7 years, 6 months, and 11 days,**_

New Year eve party, 2012/2013

A slightly depress Wallace West, was at the party to pick up chick(s) because last month, his girlfriend of 5 years, rejected his proposal, because she said it who be too dangerous for both of them, he love her, and she rejected him,

'Sigh,'

Meanwhile a young Jade Crock, was checking the talent, for someone to spend New Year's with, unfortunately she had a fetish for gingers, and there weren't any without girlfriends, gay, or were female.

Then she saw a very depress ginger who needed a good time, she look at him the same way a lion look at a wounded Gazelle, she made a bee line to the barstool next to him, "Hello, Handsome," she said this got Wally attention, "Mind if I sit down,"

"I don't mind" he said desperately, sat down, "So, why is a pretty little thing like you single, and looking for loser like me," he really was destroy by Artemis repost , "You are single, right?"

"Yeah, I used to be married, but the husband was abusive, and he cheated on me,"

"That bastard," he didn't realize they were talking about one of his ex-best friends,

"It gets worst; he tried to kill me, and our daughter, daughter to find someone who is dead, and because of his action a couple months ago child protection services took her away," she broke down in tears,

"I'm so sorry; I wished there something I could do,"

"I had a checkered past, but never did any worth losing my daughter," he thought small stuff that he could be over look,

Wally then hugs her, and said, "There, there, someday, some way I'll get your daughter back,"

"Thank you for making feel better, I'm Jade Nguyen," (the name in the comic and) the one she used after she left Roy, and the shadows,

"I'm Wallace R. West please call me Wally,"

"Hey, the countdown is about to started,"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy new years,"

"Hey Wally, would you mind spending new years with me,"

"You bet, Jade,"

"Thank you; I'll need something good in my life,"

"Bringing smiles to ladies faces is Wally West specialty,"

15 minutes later,

We see Jade (aka Cheshire) and Wally (AKA kid flash) French kissing each other with Wally pinning Jade to her bed she could easily get him off her if she didn't like his touch, and he was a remarkable kisser, way better than Roy, even thou she was enjoying this she didn't want him to think of her as a weakling, so she flip them to where she was one top, she said with a sexy smile, "Let make sure you know I'm no weakling, so don't treat me like on, I have a checkered past, and may need your help pointing me in the right direction, but at no time are you allow to look down upon me got, it,"

"Yes, Jade," he said while rising his hand up in the air, and slapping her extremely hard on her ass,

"OW, Wally that's hurts,"

"If you are such a naughty girl as you said you are, then you deserve to be spank, and can you blame me for wanting to touch that amazing ass," he said while spanking her again,

"I'm a naughty girl, I can't blame you for wanting to slap my ass, and in fact I'll make a deal, if I ever need you to clear my conscience, or is just blame horny, I'm going let you spank me like a naughty little girl, but my clothes stay on when I'm getting spank, deal," he slap her ass again,

"Does that answer your question?"

_**Present time:**_

"It amazing that in 1 short year we discover each other secrets identity me discovering you were a superhero and you figure out was and still am an ex-assassin.

To be continued,

**Author's notes,**

**To be continued,**

**I'm going to mention one, or two cat puns every now, and then but just now, and then.**

**They also didn't have any picture of Cheshire without her mask, in the justice league computer during 'usual suspects' in my version,**

**Next chapter: secrets reveal, an engagement, wedding plans, possibly wedding, an agreement, more spanking,**


	4. Chapter 4

"What happens in _cat_ and mouse if the _cat_ is _retarded_?" Fez, That 70s show,

**A cheetah spots chapter 4: the highly controversy wedding,**

**Date: June 10/ 2020 time: 7:07**

"It amazing that in 1 short year we discover each other secrets identity me discovering you were a superhero and you figure out was, and still am an ex-assassin," Jade said,

"Did you actually kill anybody?" Wally said,

"Nan, my only assassinations attempt was a fake to get the justice league off Luther back, sorry you have to live with that fact,"

"I forgave you, the day of I proposal to you,"

"It is a miracle you did that," Jade said,

"I do it again in a heartbeat," Wally said,

_**Flashback: 6 years, 5 months, and 5 days,**_

A young Wally west of 20 years at 5:15am, was in a diamond shop looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend Jade Nguyen; he knew her favorite color was green so he decided against a diamond ring for an emerald engagement ring,

The shopkeeper ask Wally "Can I help you sir,"

"No thanks,"

The shopkeeper who can't keep his mouth shut ask "Uh sir, have you been here before,"

"Yeah, and no matter what happen, I'm not returning the ring,"

Wally wasn't finding what he was looking for so, "Do you have any emerald engagement rings, they have to be green,"

"Let me see what we got," he going in the back of a pretty small store, he came with 17 rings our green emerald rings, none with anything that seem too intersecting, he wanted to give Jade something special, he then saw a ring that what he who said was a tail, he ask, "Can I see one of them,"

"Sure" he looks, and saw a picture of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland Jade favorite story, and at different angles the cat seem to disappear all but the cat simile,

"How much, is it real?"

"500 bucks, and yes it real,"

6 hours and 17 minutes later:

The man that would later be known as 'Tech' was in Jade apartment with a few of old knifes unbeknownst to them Cheshire was retired, they thought she was planning something due to her long absent, he thought she was retired, and he was right, "I'll from some weapons of hers, but I still said she using them for self defense,"

"Taylor, don't be stupid," Dick said,

Tech heard the door knob moved "Dick she coming," with was a nice/creepy way of saying shut up,

He was using his camouflage ability to hide he also went to the edge of the wall to so he would be bump into, he then saw who both he, and Nightwing knew was Cheshire only to have his eyes go wide in terror, to whom she was with Wally, he said he had a girlfriend, and this Jade character match his description perfectly, he thought he was trap but when he kiss her, all Tech wanted to do was get out of there, they left for what he knew was a lunch date, he got out thru a window as fast as he could, he then was sitting down now in civil clothes mirage, and sat down a level below on the fire escape, "Dick, we got a problem, Cheshire got a Boyfriend with a super power, and know how to fight,"

"Who is the low life scum," Nightwing said,

"I'm so glad you use those words; it's your best friend; Wally West aka Kid Flash,"

"Huh, you sure,"

"Yup,"

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a little intervention with Wally,"

"Who are going to bring," dick asked

"Good question, bring Aqualad," (in my version he didn't betray the team,) "Megan, Red Tornado, and Black Canary,"

"What about Green Arrow,"

"He going be busy keeping Artemis away,"

"Why can't Artemis come?"

"YOU ARE THAT STUPID, having her talk to ex-boyfriend to stop dating her sister, we want Wally to stop dating Cheshire so he doesn't get kill, not to have her sister do her job for her, let's roll," 'Let's roll' is Tech Catchphrase,

1 hour, and 17 minutes later in Wally apartment,

Wally came in he heard a telepathy message 'Wally is Jade with you, and is she coming later' Tech thought

'No, and not until dinner, why,' Wally saw his friend Tech, and Megan appear out of thin air, while Kaldur, and Nightwing came thru an open window,

"Wallace we have a reasonable doubt, that possible mating partner was, and possibility still is a high general with the shadows,"

"Ok, huh, what?"

14 minutes later;

Wally ran out crying, he was in a state of (for a lack of a better word) torture, running at speeds that faster than ever before,

He stop at the Bar where he met, uh re-met, he needed to think this thru, Tech was the only one who remember the location where he started to date Jade, he remembered that because his life is that dull,

"Hey, Wally,"

"Hey, Tech,"

"I'm going to ask you a question, and it not 'are you leaving Jade, or 'When are you leaving Jade',"

"Okay,"

"Who am I asking?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Am I asking 'Kid Flash', or 'Wally West', because if I asking 'Kid Flash' then you are leaving Jade, and if I'm asking 'Wally West' then you're keeping Jade?"

"Good question," he then thought about every time he Attack by Cheshire, and messing around with Jade, he made his decision, we then hear 'Mama I'm coming home' by Ozzy Osbourne.

10 minutes later:

We go back to Wally apartment to see Dick asking Tech what happen, "Dick, Wally said, and I quote, 'Kid Flash is dead, and all that left is Wally West,'" they all thought Wally was insane not that they were wrong,

Meanwhile:

Wally was sitting in Jade apartment she was looking for work, but made by without it, Wally said "Jade does the name 'Cheshire' mean anything to you,"

She said "You know,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm guess it only fair if I tell you I found one of your rings, and know your Kid Flash, I also saw you fight those muggers in the alleyway, Wally please don't leave me, because Cheshire is dead,"

"As is Kid Flash," he then pulls out a box, with Alice in Wonderland wrapping; he gives her a box to see a ring with a picture Cheshire cat at different angles the cat seem to disappear all but the cat simile, "Wallace Rudolph West, yes I will marry you," she said before hugging him, unbeknownst to them they were being watch,

**Present:**

"It all happens for the best," Wally said,

Jade said, "I thankfully Tech was the Justice of the Peace for our wedding,"

**To be continued…**

**The wedding is next,**


	5. Chapter 5

"**About Indiana's, and Red Coats, and Cannons, and guns, and musket, and stuff," Andy Taylor, Andy Griffith show, Andy Discover America, Andy Griffith,**

**There are quotes from pink panther 2 here,**

**I don't own young justice they belong to Cartoon network, Dc nation, and dc comics, except for Tech,**

**Chapter 5: the wedding that breed the Cheetah, **

"It all happens for the best," Wally said,

Jade said, "I thankfully Tech was the Justice of the Peace for our wedding,"

_**Flashback, 6 years, and 7 days:**_

"Wally how your wedding plan going," Tech said

"Good, all me, and Jade need now is someone to conduct the wedding," Wally said,

"Uh, Wally you are moving to Keystone city,"

"Yeah," Wally said,

"On the outskirt of the _fair_ city is a little town with a medium size church, and with the both pastor, and the church that doesn't care about your age, or anything as long as your check is legal, and you give them a fair warning on the date,"

"Thank you Tech," he said do the cross thing they do as a way to said goodbye,

He couldn't believe how luckily he was to have a friend like that; he couldn't wait to see the twinkle her black eyes when he tell her that they found a church for them to be wed,

**1 hour later:**

"So Wally, let's try not to mention anything about my past, I don't want to be in jail,"

They both enter the church, once they did Wally smile, "Hello uh…"

"Justice of the peace, Taylor, I'm also the sheriff, so I can merge you in holy matrimony and arrest you in the same day,"

"Don't worried me, and my future husband won't do anything like that,"

"Good now let's talk about wedding date, may I suggest June 10,"

"Sure," they both said,

**June 10 at a unnamed church:**

Wally west and the soon to be Jade West were standing at the altar, Tech was Wally closest friends since he propose to Jade, he give invitations to ever one in the league, he got Batman, a reluctant Robin, Artemis, the real Roy Harper with turnout **was** the one he met, he didn't even think about inviting the clone, His uncle Barry, Miss Martian, Martian man hunter for security reason, a whipped Superboy, Rocket, and Aqualad, His aunt Iris, and Jade mother who she finally made peace with (Paula Crock,) and the locals church goers,

He talked Dick to be the best man, and Paula to be the maid of honor, he told Tech how he was to host the wedding made everything that much more special,

Tech got through all 'for better or worst' speech,

"Do you promise to honor, protect, and obey each other,"

Wally said, "A wife does not have to obey her husband," not wanting to at anytime in the future to be one Jade side, who could literally kill him, not that she would,

"Well then do you promise to honor, and protect each other, Wallace Rudolph West?"

"I do,"

"Jade Crock Nguyen do you promise to honor, and protect your husband,"

"I do,"

They did the tradition by kissing each other,

**Later that same day,**

The as of now West couple was kissing each other, when Wally stop to tell Jade something,

"Wally why did you stop,"

"I just wanted to tell you I pull some strings, and manage to get child protection services to give you possession your daughter,"

"**Our** daughter Wallace," she then kiss him, while removing her wedding dress, Wally was in his civil clothes he didn't feel real comfortable in his suit, he manage to strip himself without getting his wife off him, she stood up to show her husband her body to see his respond, he was drooling to the sight in front of him, she was enjoying his body to he have a eight pack, a slight tan on his chest, and his legs, she was just a have a tan with was a little better, she has d-cups, Wally favorite size, she jump on him, his length was much bigger any one of Roy's, she kiss his neck, while he pinch her nipples, she was moaning she was moaning several times in the first five minutes alone,

He decided enough to move to her ass, they both were enjoying the sensation, Wally Wanted to see her laugh so he started to tickled her ass, she couldn't help laugh,

(He knew she was ticklish, there was a mission were she was to kidnap a member of Wally team, and clone them, she manage to nearly grab him, she nearly manage to kidnap Wally, he was desperate, he actually tried to tickled her to let him go, a Hugh surprise to him was that it was working, something else he forgave her of,)

"Please 'ha' stop 'ha' I do 'ha' anything 'ha'"

"Here a deal when we are in bed, I'm in charge, and if you disagree you can laugh your head off,"  
"You 'ha' evil 'ha' but you win," after that they realized she was wet enough to have sex without it hurting,

He enter his length into her pussy, she was heaven, he used his super speed to put it in and out, she was loving every single second, she came hard, "Wally I always wanted to tried anal sex,"

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you,"

"I know you will never tried to hurt me," she said while turning around, and with her ass up, waiting, Wally for one of the few times in his life didn't say a thing, he insert his penis, and she was yell at the top her lungs in pleasure, she knew one thing she will spend the rest of her life with him, and wouldn't ever leave him,

**Present time:**

"Maybe, we should repeat that night," Wally said,

"Maybe, I just hope I don't get pregnant like I did that night,"

"It work out sorry I injected you with super speed formula,"

"Don't be," Jade said,

**To be continued…**


End file.
